


Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Stuffs

by wraithiwara



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mythra abuse is good civilization, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: Mòrag and Mythra stand watch for some smugglers. Which means Mòrag does all the work and Mythra does nothing. It's Mòrag/Brighid though.Happy Birthday  yoshizora♥





	Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Stuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoshizora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/gifts).

Outside the small tucked away inn boomed with insects and other tiny wildlife desperate for attention, the only sound stopping a clawing silence from sealing away the very concept of an outside altogether. Mòrag, sitting at the same small wooden table she'd been stationed at for a few hours now, turned the last page in her book and stifled a yawn. She looked at the clock and felt helpless, pointless dismay. One in the morning? Well past her usual bed-time. Dammit, she could feel her eyes drawing to a close and her mood growing worse with them.

The core smugglers they were looking for had better pray they didn't show up tonight. It wasn't their fault she drew one of the two short straws and wound up stuck on watch duty and it wasn't their fault that the other straw went to one blonde, snoring lump on the grubby little sofa in the corner. Well, a sleeping Mythra was better to deal with than a whining, bored one, she guessed through a yawn she didn't manage to stifle in time. Discipline be damned, she'd enjoy the yawn eyes closed, mouth open (but with her hand covering it, she was no savage after all) and everything that came with it.

"Tired?" 

Mòrag blinked, her watery eyes suddenly wide awake like a Nopon in headlights. Or like a Mòrag in Brighidlights. She cleared her throat, collected her thoughts and-- oh no dammit she felt a yawn coming on and she could already see a smile spreading on Brighid's face. Damn. 

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Brighid added while sitting at the other side of the table, her expression now a full-on smirk. "Once you stop yawning you should head to bed."

Mòrag desperately stifled her ongoing yawn to protest. She could stay up and keep watch for anyone coming in to make shady deals in side rooms with or without Mythra's help. She could stay up all night if she had to, it wouldn't even be the first time, she was just in the middle of a yawning fit. The first one opened the flood-gates and that was her downfall. Yawning; a mistake she'd never make again.

"Take your time, I'll wait." Brighid teased in a quiet whisper, leaning in so close Mòrag could smell yesterday's perfume lingering on her neckline. "Though if you take too long then I might insist on a goodnight kiss-"

"If you two are going to do this then I'm going to bed. I can barely sleep through it." Mythra said from the couch, without flinching, missing a beat or even turning around. That said, the amusement in her insufferable smug voice was almost deafening.

Mòrag didn't wait until her yawn stopped; she hurled her book and bounced it straight off the back of Mythra's head, putting her straight back to sleep without issue. Brighid didn't even have time to compliment the shot before Mòrag, red-faced and mortified and contemplating the ethics of killing off Mythra while she slept, fled to bed for real.


End file.
